


When I break, it's in a million pieces

by seaweedhenry



Series: You are / the only exception [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Max Lightwood's Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry
Summary: Dopo la morte di Max, Isabelle si chiude in camera sua e non permette a nessuno di entrare. Eccetto per Simon.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: You are / the only exception [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873936
Kudos: 7





	When I break, it's in a million pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola nota: Il titolo della OS deriva da una frase della canzone Mirrorball di Taylor Swift, che io ho associato al personaggio di Izzy.

**_Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi e i soggetti sono di proprietà di Cassandra Clare. Questo è un lavoro di pure fanzine e riferimenti a fatti o persone reali sono puramente casuali._ **

Isabelle si chinò per baciare Simon. 

Aveva bisogno di distrarsi, di non pensare, di comportarsi in modo completamente sbagliato e sconsiderato. Aveva bisogno di riempire quel vuoto che sentiva, da quando aveva visto il piccolo corpo di Max tra le braccia di suo padre Robert. 

Da morto, Max, sembrava quasi addormentato. L’unica cosa che lasciava intuire che fosse davvero morto, era il cuore che non batteva e il respiro che non faceva muovere la cassa toracica. Eppure, mentre era seduta a cavalcioni sul corpo di Simon, e teneva una mano posata sul suo petto, proprio sopra al suo cuore fermo, la realtà le giocava strani scherzi.

Ma, infondo, l’intera faccenda era una presa in giro esagerata. Isabelle aveva sempre saputo che avrebbe potuto perdere i suoi familiari da un giorno all’altro. Tutte le volte che uscivano per andare a combattere qualche demone rischiavano la vita. Aveva preso l’abitudine di guardare con attenzione i suoi fratelli (e, quando erano nello stesso posto, i suoi genitori), prima di uscire di casa, per ricordarsi le loro fattezze, il colore dei loro occhi, la curva del loro sorriso. Ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo.

Max non l’aveva guardato. Max doveva essere al sicuro. Max era solo un bambino di nove anni, che non sarebbe dovuto morire. 

Erano passati tre giorni, settantotto ore e ventitré minuti, da quando aveva lasciato Max alle cure di Sebastian (che, a quanto pareva, non era neanche Sebastian). Erano passati tre giorni da quando aveva condannato suo fratello. E, se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe barattato la sua vita per quella di Max, senza battere ciglia o voltarsi indietro. Sarebbe dovuta morire lei, al suo posto: gli Angeli avevano un umorismo strano. L’avevano salvata, ma a quale prezzo?

Si abbassò per baciare Simon. Non sapeva neanche lei perché lo avesse fatto entrare. C’era qualcosa in quel mondano – quel vampiro, si ricordò – che la chiamava. Non era solo perché era qualcosa di proibito, come era stato per Meliorn. Simon non era neanche vagamente bello come il cavaliere delle fate e si esaltava alla minima cosa, parlava di libri e storie assurde e, soprattutto, era stato innamorato di Clary per quasi tutta la sua vita. Maryse, sua madre, le aveva insegnato anni prima a stare attenta agli uomini e, soprattutto, a diffidare di quelli innamorati. 

Ma c’era un qualcosa di incredibile in Simon, che la portava a sentirsi bene. Ricordò come fosse sconvolta quando si era trasformato in un topolino e, soprattutto, come avesse sentito il bisogno di fare a fette ogni vampiro dell’Hotel Dumort, quando l’ex-mondano era stato ucciso e costretto a risorgere come un vampiro. 

Era iniziata come una ribellione, certo, ma poi era diventata qualcosa di più.

Simon era coraggioso. Aveva uno spirito e un animo, che mancavano alla maggior parte degli Shadowhunters che aveva conosciuto (o di cui aveva sentito parlare). Era entrato in un mondo come il loro, senza paura, per seguire e stare accanto alla sua migliore amica. Aveva ucciso un demone superiore, da solo, con una singola freccia. Aveva accettato il suo essere vampiro e ne aveva fatta una forza, senza neanche battere ciglio o lamentarsi. Aveva lottato contro Valentine, un uomo che l’aveva rapito e quasi ucciso (di nuovo). Aveva scelto di rimanere in prigione, senza sangue e mezzi di sostanziamento, piuttosto che vendere lei e la sua famiglia al Conclave. Aveva affrontato Sebastian, l’aveva morso e messo in fuga. E mai una volta, da quando lo aveva conosciuto, si era lamentato o aveva scelto di agire in modo egoista. 

L’aveva sempre ascoltata, era stato un buon amico e non l’aveva mai giudicata per le sue scelte, per il suo modo di porsi o per quel bacio che gli aveva dato.

 _E che bacio_. Ci ripensava ogni tanto. Era stato un gran bel bacio. Le aveva lasciata prendere il comando, il che era stato bello. Meliorn non glielo permetteva mai. Le aveva permesso di dettare la velocità, il modo di muoversi delle loro bocche. Ma poi … poi aveva deciso che era abbastanza e aveva preso lui il comando, togliendole completamente il fiato e facendole venire meno la ragione.

Quando alla corte la Regina Seelie aveva richiesto un bacio, quasi aveva sperato di poterlo baciare di nuovo. Quando lo aveva detto davanti a tutti, a casa di Aline, in un commento non richiesto e non necessario, lo aveva fatto solo per ricordarsene il gusto. 

E aveva realizzato quel giorno quanto Simon Lewis la intrigasse, veramente.

Non sapeva, coscienziosamente, perché l’avesse fatto entrare. Ma, in realtà, sapeva che sarebbe potuta essere la distrazione che le serviva.

E, così, si era ritrovata seduta sulle sue gambe, il corpo steso in avanti, mentre lo baciava lascivamente lungo il collo freddo e pallido. Le sue mani erano sui suoi fianchi e, benchè si stesse godendo le sue attenzioni, Simon cercava di allontanarla.

Da quando era arrivato, tutto quello che voleva era farla parlare e confidare. Ma Isabelle Lightwood non era il tipo da piangersi addosso o mostrare il suo dolore agli altri. Era, invece, il tipo che cercava distrazioni e lasciava trasparire il suo lato forte e dignitoso davanti a tutti, anche quando si trovava con i capelli in disordine e gli occhi rossi per il pianto, come in quel momento. Probabilmente Simon era la persona che l’aveva vista più triste e addolorata di tutte, persino più della sua stessa famiglia.

«Izzy, Izzy. Isabelle.» Simon continuava a ripetere con tono preoccupato. Il suo corpo era rigido. Le sue mani sui suoi fianchi non erano gentili. La spingevano e spingevano, per riuscire a farla sollevare dal suo corpo. «Iz, basta» disse, autoritario.

Isabelle continuò a passare la sua mano smaltata (o, meglio, che prima era smaltata, ma ora era terribilmente poco curata per quanto si era mangiata le unghie e graffiata) sul suo petto. Faceva strano non sentire il calore corporeo o il suo cuore che batteva. Si ricordava come lo avesse sentito bene alla festa di Magnus. 

«Izzy, adesso basta» ripeté Simon, spingendo con più forza il suo corpo lontano.

Quello che Isabelle non aveva preso in considerazione era che Simon fosse un vampiro e, come tale, avesse un’incredibile forza. Era ovvio, ormai, che prima si stesse trattenendo per lei, per non farle male, per farla staccare a suo tempo. Mentre, questa volta, aveva usato tutta la sua forza e Isabelle si era ritrovata seduta per terra, le mani dietro la schiena e un terribile dolore all’altezza dei fianchi. E, stranamente, l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare era che Simon l’aveva rispettata, nonostante lei non avesse rispettato il suo volere. Le aveva lasciato il tempo di decidere, di prendere la scelta giusta e, forse, anche per sfogarsi, prima di ritornare seria. 

Simon si era seduto sul letto, le spalle un po’ incurvate, per l’imbarazzo e il rimorso. La sua gamba destra continuava a muoversi, agitata, mentre lui si passava le mani tra i capelli. 

«Scusami» mormorò Isabelle, a voce talmente bassa che non pensava neanche che Simon avesse sentito.

Il ragazzo alzò subito lo sguardo verso di lei, stupito. Non disse niente, ma annuì. _Giusto,_ pensò, _vampiro: super forza, velocità e udito._

«Vieni a sederti» la invitò di fianco a lui, come se quello non fosse stato il letto di Izzy. Aveva qualcosa in mano e lo stava rigirando, per guardarlo meglio. Era il soldatino di Max.

Isabelle si alzò e si sedette sul letto. Era appoggiato al muro, sotto la finestra. Si appoggiò con la schiena al muro e si portò le gambe piegate davanti al petto, abbracciandole. Non si era mai messa in quella posizione davanti a qualcuno. Non si era mai mostrata vulnerabile e triste davanti a qualcuno. Aveva sempre pensato che le persone erano manipolatrici e, una volta visto il tuo dolore, lo avrebbero potuto utilizzare contro di te. O, almeno, i ragazzi. Aveva imparato presto a non fidarsi di loro, specialmente di uno come Simon, che sembrava buono. Quelli che sembrano buoni sono sempre i peggiori. Razionalmente sapeva tutto questo. Ma quando vedeva Simon, si sentiva bene. Meglio di come si fosse mai sentita con Meliorn o qualunque altro ragazzo che avesse frequentato. 

«Avevi ragione» cominciò Simon, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla statuetta. La stava studiando con un’attenzione che preoccupava Isabelle. Era come se non avesse mai visto qualcosa di simile prima. «Sono situazioni diverse. Mio padre non aveva nove anni, era malato e… beh, io non avrei potuto fare materialmente niente per aiutarlo» continuò. Posò la figurina sul letto e si voltò a guardarla. 

Gli occhi di Simon erano rossi. Si sentì scrutata dal suo sguardo, ma non presentava il minimo accenno di pietà. Gliene fu estremamente grata.

«Questo non vuol dire che la morte di Max sia colpa tua» disse, un certo timore sul viso. Dopo un attimo di indecisione si fece avanti e posò una mano sul suo ginocchio. La guardò e lei annuì. Rassicurato, continuò a parlare. «Max non meritava di morire. Era solo un bambino che aveva visto più di quello che avrebbe dovuto. Ma, Izzy, cercare vendetta non è il modo migliore per onorare la sua memoria. Credimi, per favore…» la supplicò. «Sebastian – chiunque lui sia davvero… lui ti ha già fatto del male. Sei quasi morta e –»

_Sarei dovuta morire io, al posto di Max._

Sentì i suoi occhi pizzicare. Tirò su con il naso e si portò una mano ai capelli. Riusciva ancora a sentire dolore in certi punti, dove aveva tirato talmente forte da strapparsi i capelli. Lo aveva fatto ogni giorno da quella notte, come se provare quel dolore le portasse soddisfazione e la facesse sentire meglio. Sicuramente, si sentiva viva. O, più viva di quanto si fosse sentita dal secondo che aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva visto il corpo di Max. 

«– non merita questo tipo di attenzione da parte tua» concluse Simon, guardandola con attenzione. Non aveva sentito neanche una parola di quello che il ragazzo le aveva detto. 

Ci stava davvero provando Simon, a tirarla su di molare. Cercava di farle capire che Max non avrebbe voluto vederla così, a sentirsi in colpa e vuota, senza di lui. Si stava impegnando a migliorarle l’umore, a farle sentire qualcosa che non fosse odio verso se stessa e verso Sebastian e questo desiderio di vendetta che era nato in lei e che la stava mangiando viva. Era carino come si stesse preoccupando così intensamente per lei, nonostante non si conoscessero da tanto e non avessero avuto questa relazione stellare. Era qualcosa che non le capitava spesso di vedere.

Nonostante tutti questi pensieri, decise di dire altro. «Pensi che non ci abbia pensato già Alec a dirmi tutto questo?»

«No, lo sapevo. Speravo che, sentendotelo ripetere, ci avresti finalmente creduto» rispose lui, scrollando le spalle. «Uccidere Sebastian potrà farti sentire bene in quel secondo, ma non… non cancellerà la morte di Max e – Ora senti di avere un compito, un ruolo, che non ti permette di piangere tuo fratello come è giusto che sia. Quando Sebastian sarà morto, cosa ti rimarrà? Non avrai più Max e non avrai più la vendetta a proteggerti dal dolore che stai sentendo. E lo dovrai affrontare quel dolore» le disse. «Non si scappa dal vuoto che senti dentro. I tuoi demoni li dovrai affrontare.»

«Io li affronto già i demoni» rispose lei, velocemente.

«Oh, sai cosa volessi dire» sbuffò Simon, un sorriso sincero sul suo volto.

Isabelle, in realtà, non stava cercando di scherzare con lui, ma stava constatando l’ovvio. Lei era una Cacciatrice di demoni, lei li affrontava ogni giorno i demoni, di ogni forma, colore, dimensione e natura. Ma, dopo un po’, aveva capito che il suo senso dell’umorismo differiva di molto da quello di Simon e Clary, cresciuti nel mondo mondano e introdotti al loro solo più tardi. Più volte si era trovata a non capire l’entusiasmo e l’interesse di Simon per alcune cose che lei diceva, perché, mentre per lui erano una novità assoluta, per lei erano semplicemente le nozioni di base, che aveva appreso prima ancora di imparare a camminare o parlare. 

«Ho capito» decise di rispondere. 

Aveva davvero capito il punto di Simon, ma non era sicura di condividerlo. Ora il suo cuore non funzionava come prima e la sua testa era focalizzata solo su un obbiettivo: trovare Sebastiana e farlo soffrire il triplo di quanto lui avesse fatto soffrire Max. Magari non avrebbe avuto soddisfazione da ciò (lo dubitava fortemente), come Simon supponeva, magari avrebbe comunque continuato a soffrire (su questo concordava), ma sicuramente avrebbe ottenuto giustizia per Max. E non importava se il Console e l’Inquisitore fossero la legge. Quando Sebastian aveva deciso di far terminare la vita di Max prima ancora che lui potesse ricevere la prima runa, aveva trasformato Isabelle nella legge. E se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente. 

Simon sorrise alla sua affermazione, felice di essere riuscito a farle cambiare idea. Le dispiaceva averlo preso in giro, ma era meglio che non avesse saputo quello che avrebbe voluto fare. Almeno non si sarebbe potuto incolpare della sua morte, in caso le fosse successo qualcosa. E, poi, non era colpa sua che non la conoscesse abbastanza da capire che stesse mentendo.

«Hai mangiato? Dormito?» le domandò. La sua preoccupazione, a quanto pare, si era spostata dal suo dolore a come avesse vissuto in quei giorni.

La verità era che no, non aveva dormito e non aveva mangiato e non aveva fatto altre che piangere, incolparsi, gridare e mettere a soqquadro la sua stanza, da quando si erano trasferiti. Aveva passato intere notti insonni, a pensare come siano stati gli ultimi attimi di vita di Max, se avesse pianto, se avesse sofferto, se avesse capito che stava per morire. Aveva passato ore a guardare quella statuetta dello Shadowhunter che Jace aveva regalato a Max, pensando a come sia stato l’appiglio di suo fratello, l’ultima cosa che le sue mani avessero mai toccato e che lo avessero sentito vivo. Aveva rifiutato il cibo, dopo che aveva provato a mangiare e aveva vomitato tutti, mentre piangeva e si strappava i capelli e si graffiava le braccia. Aveva anche deciso di non andare al suo funerale. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a stare un’ora in piedi a vedere la sua tomba bianca e non scoppiare perché tutto quello era _colpa sua_. Esclusivamente colpa sua. Perché lo aveva lasciato da solo, perché non lo aveva controllato, perché si era fidata della persona sbagliata, perché non era stata abbastanza forte da opporsi a Sebastian, perché si era fatta sconfiggere in un colpo solo e non aveva protetto Max come avrebbe dovuto. 

«Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare» stabilì Simon, prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa. «Quando torno, mi apri, vero?» chiese.

«Certo» rispose Izzy, mentendo.

«Non funziona così. Promettilo» continuò Simon. «Sull’Angelo» aggiunse.

Avrebbe riso, se non si fosse sentita così svuotata. Era proprio da mondano – neo-vampiro – far giurare sull’Angelo per un qualcosa di tanto futile. Aveva giurato poche volte sull’Angelo, probabilmente le avrebbe potute contare sulle dita di una mano. Sarebbe stato divertente aggiungere a quella breve lista un punto che avrebbe detto: _far entrare Simon in camera_. 

«Lo giuro sull’Angelo» promise, allora.

Soddisfatto, Simon si voltò e lasciò la stanza, chiudendo la porta.

Izzy, di colpo, si rese conto che, per quanto avesse continuato a pensare a Max e Sebastian e la sua vendetta, la presenza di Simon nella sua stanza l’aveva distratta. L’aveva in qualche modo risollevata. Non appena aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sé, lasciandola nuovamente sola, tutto era tornato indietro. Il dolore, la rabbia, il vuoto, il senso di colpa. E non erano solo emozioni secondarie, ma erano forti, totalizzanti. Prendevano sopravvento su ogni parte del suo corpo. Le sue gambe tremavano e il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere a velocità esorbitanti, i suoi occhi pungevano e sentiva le mani formicolare, proprio come avevano fatto quando aveva iniziato a strapparsi i capelli nella Sala degli Accordi. Sentiva un nodo allo stomaco e l’aria le veniva meno, ogni volta che posava lo sguardo sul soldatino che Simon aveva lasciato sul letto.

Aveva ancora le ginocchia abbracciate al petto. Iniziò a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, cercando di ricordarsi come si facesse a respirare e lasciandosi andare a piangere. Si portò una mano ai capelli e cominciò a tirarsi una delle ciocche. E tirò, tirò, tirò. E intanto continuava a lasciarsi andare alle lacrime e forti sospiri. Cercava di non urlare, per evitare che qualcuno venisse a controllarla, ora che la porta non era più chiusa a chiave. E continuò a piangere e tirare e dondolarsi, piangere e tirare e dondolarsi. Fino a che non riuscì a trattenersi più e cedette. Urlò e, così facendo, si strappò una piccola ciocca di capelli, che cadde silenziosamente sul letto, non appena aprì il pugno.

Proprio di fianco al piccolo Shadowhunter. 

Lo prese in mano. E lo studiò. La divisa nera per la Caccia, i capelli scuri e le rune disegnate sul braccio. Erano talmente piccole, che difficilmente si riusciva a distinguerle. Una lacrima cadde proprio sopra il giocattolo, quando se lo portò più vicino al viso per guardarlo meglio. Le rune non erano troppo piccole per identificarle, erano state graffiate via, con le unghie.

Max le aveva graffiate via, mentre Sebastian lo uccideva.

Con tutte le forze che le erano rimaste in corpo, poche, lanciò la figurina contro la porta della stanza. La porta, però, non era chiusa. Simon stava entrando, portando un piatto con del pane e della frutta. E il piccolo Shadowhunter lo colpì proprio in un occhio. 

«Ouch!» disse, portando una mano sull’occhio ferito.

Velocemente, Izzy, prese la ciocca dal letto e la buttò per terra, facendola sparire tra il mucchio di vestiti, e si asciugò le lacrime dal viso. Non aveva mai permesso a qualcuno di farsi vedere anche minimamente delusa, sicuramente non si sarebbe fatta vedere triste e in lacrime.

«Che ti ho fatto, ora?» domandò Simon, frustrato, mentre posava il piatto sulla scrivania e si avvicinava al letto.

«Scusa, miravo alla porta. Non ti ho sentito arrivare» rispose.

«Sono un vampiro, ricordi?» ribattè Simon. «Hai pianto.» 

Isabelle non era sicura se la sua fosse una domanda. «No?»

«Non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione» rispose. «Udito da vampiro. Ti ho sentito dalla cucina.»

«Puoi sentire dalla cucina?» domandò, stupita.

«A quanto pare» scrollò le spalle. «È un bene che tu pianga. Devi lasciarti andare» le disse, portandole una mano sul ginocchio. «So che non ti piace mostrarti debole davanti agli altri, ma piangere la morte del tuo fratellino non ti rende tale, ti rende forte. Le emozioni ci rendono forti, ci rendono chi siamo, ci rendono umani. Se non provi emozioni, non hai vissuto. E se non condividi le tue emozioni, come pensi di poter creare un legame con qualcuno?» le chiese. Non le stava facendo una ramanzina, ma si stava preoccupando di farle capire un qualcosa che non le era mai stato insegnato, in quanto Nephilim. «Non ti giudicherò perché provi emozioni, non ti allontanerò perché piangi, non sfrutterò il tuo dolore contro di te. Ti starò a fianco, se mi vuoi. Non sono un tuo familiare o un tuo amico –»

«Certo che sei un mio amico» lo interruppe.

«– e per questo puoi confidarti con me» sorrise. «Sarà una cosa estremamente mondana, ma se hai bisogno di un abbraccio o una spalla su cui piangere o… qualunque cosa che non sia quello che è successo all’inizio di questa conversazione, io ci sono per te, Isabelle» finì lui.

E Izzy scoppiò a ridere. Non aveva detto assolutamente niente di divertente, di sconvolgente o di assurdo, ma l’aveva calmata. L’aveva fatta sentire bene. E aveva cominciato a ridere. Un calore si insinuò all’altezza del petto e dello stomaco, sostituendo il nodo e il senso di colpa. E mentre rideva, cominciò a piangere, ma, questa volta, non erano lacrime amare, non erano tristi. Erano lacrime con cui stava lasciando andare tutto quel peso che si stava portando dietro da tre giorni. Piangeva e rideva, perché, per la prima volta, era riuscita a sentirsi meglio, non colpevole, ma vittima di quello che era successo. Perché non aveva ucciso lei Max, l’aveva fatto Sebastian. Aveva ucciso Max e stava per uccidere anche lei e Isabelle non aveva colpe, non era stata lei, ma era meglio incolparsi che ammettere che, in tutta quella storia, era stata colpita e sconfitta e ferita, in un modo che non aveva mai provato prima. Sebastian aveva portato via Max e aveva lasciato le indietro, a sentirsi colpevole e sentirsi vuota, senza la sua presenza, i suoi occhiali e i giornalini che leggeva spesso. 

Rideva perché era liberatorio ammetterlo e piangeva perché Max le mancava terribilmente e, sicuramente, le sarebbe mancato per tutta la sua vita. Avrebbe continuato a vivere i suoi giorni, pensando a come sarebbe potuto crescere il suo fratellino, come sarebbe potuto essere. L’avrebbe visto il giorno del suo matrimonio o alla nascita del suo primo figlio, sarebbe stato lì, ma non ci sarebbe mai stato _per davvero_. Ed era stata privata di tutto quello ed era tutto così ingiusto. Non solo Max meritava di vivere, crescere, amare ed essere amato, ma lei, in quanto sorella maggiore, meritava di viverlo, di amarlo, di guidarlo ed educarlo, di essere orgogliosa di lui e di guardarlo, prima che andasse a sconfiggere qualche demone. Meritava di poterlo abbracciare e di cucinargli il pranzo, che puntualmente non avrebbe apprezzato, e di aiutarlo a ripassare le rune e di vederlo innamorarsi. 

Lei, la sua famiglia erano state tutte vittime di un episodio terribile, che aveva portato via un pezzo di loro. L’avrebbero per sempre pianto.

«Posso avere quell’abbraccio?» chiese, non vergognandosi di asciugarsi le lacrime davanti a Simon.

Lui sorrise e, subito, aprì le braccia per lei. Izzy si fece avanti e appoggiò il capo sul suo petto immobile. Le braccia di Simon la circondarono immediatamente. Erano più forti dell’ultima volta che l’aveva abbracciata ed erano fredde. Ma Isabelle non si era mai sentita tanto bene. Sarebbe potuto essere perché non aveva mai abbracciato qualcuno in quel modo prima, neanche Meliorn, ma sapeva che non fosse per quello. Si sentiva bene, perché era Simon.

«Possiamo fare i pancake domani mattina?» chiese Izzy, rimanendo accoccolata nell’abbraccio confortevole di Simon. Il ragazzo aveva appoggiato la testa sopra la sua e Isabelle riuscì a sentirlo sorridere sui suoi capelli neri. La cosa le scaldò il cuore. 

«Certo» rispose prontamente lui. «Ma dovrai farli tu, perché sono una frana ai fornelli».

Risero entrambi, ben consapevoli che Isabelle non fosse tanto meglio. 

«Raccontami una storia del mondo dei mondani» gli chiese, mentre, piano, quasi per paura che lui non la seguisse, abbassava i loro corpi, per stenderli sul letto. 

In poco si ritrovò con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Simon e il corpo girato, mentre il ragazzo la teneva stretta a lui e le passava una mano leggera sul braccio, come a confortala. Lui aveva la testa appoggiata su un cuscino. 

Izzy sentì il sonno prendere il sopravvento. Le palpebre, già pesanti per il pianto, iniziarono a chiudersi e il suo respiro rallentò. 

«Una storia, mh?» chiese il ragazzo, pensiero. «Okay, ce l’ho. C’era una volta una principessa guerriera. Era una ragazza bellissima, dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi scuri. Non c’era un singolo uomo che avrebbe potuto superarla, né in combattimento, né in intelletto, né in qualunque altro campo» raccontò. «Ma, bada, questa principessa non era assolutamente perfetta. Era arrogante e non sapeva chiedere aiuto, nei momenti di difficoltà. Nonostante ciò, un giovane ragazzo l’aveva –».

Izzy chiuse gli occhi, mentre Simon continuava a narrare la sua storia. Tra il racconto della storia della principessa e del giovane plebeo, di come lei avesse salvato il regno, nonostante avesse perso ciò che amava di più, e di come il giovane plebeo l’avesse aiutata e, alla fine si fossero sposati, e le continue carezze che Simon lasciava sul suo braccio e sui suoi capelli, in poco Izzy cedette al sonno.

Non aveva mai dormito così bene in vita sua.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Spero che questa seconda OS vi sia piaciuta.  
> Se siete nuovi, vi consiglio di andare a leggere la prima OS di questa raccolta, You can never say never while we don't know it.  
> Grazie per aver letto questa OS, spero vi sia piaciuta. Se vi va, lasciate un commento qui o su twitter (@seaweedhenry).  
> Un ringraziamento alle mie Nuvolette (Als, Alexein, Mar, Tessa, Ila, Fede, Des, Chiara e Mati), uno a Martina, che legge sempre per prima le OS, e a tutte le persone su twitter che mi stanno supportando in questo progetto. E, ultima, ma non meno importante (anzi), un ringraziamento ad Ale (ti era venuto un colpo, quando non eri nella lista delle nuvolette) per supportarmi e sopportarmi sempre e, soprattutto, perchè mi hai fatto credere che questa OS valesse qualcosa.  
> Grazie a tutti, spero vi sia piaciuta la OS.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
